Digi-Soul (co-writen with DragonFriend)
by Jadej.j
Summary: Amy is now with the Digidestines but.... is Amy a friend or the enemy!?!?!?


Digimon Digital Monsters is a registered trademark of © 2000 Toei Animation Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. My characters and DragonFriend's do not mean any harm to the show. 

**"Digi-Soul"**

It wasn't a fun ride back to the Digital World. I found myself hanging upside down in a tree. I was tied up in vines. I wasn't happy at all.

_"Matt!!!! T.K.!!!! Anyone!!!! Get me down!"_ I tried to move but no luck, I was tied up good. That's when I heard all the Digimon digivolving. I took a deep breath.

_"MATT!!!!"_ Soon the others came to help me. Mimi was holding a little pink mouse. I could see that most of the Digimons became Rookie levels. Then there was Gatomon. I had my bad eye closed. I didn't want to scare anyone. 

_"How did you end up in that tree?"_

"I don't know! Can someone cut me down, please?"

"Gatomon, could you help her?"

**"Sure thing, Kari."**

I looked at Gatomon and then looked down on her claws.

_"Just wait a minute!"_

It was a bit late. I found myself falling to the ground. The surprise was falling into Matt's arms but he wasn't strong enough to stop my fall. Everyone giggled at the sight. I was thinking of shouting at them but then I looked into Matt's eyes. He was blushing as well. For some reason my stomach started to feel funny. 

_"Matt??? Amy??? Are you two okay?"_ I looked at Kari and nodded my head. I got up and helped Matt up. 

_"Who's the Digimon ya got there Mimi?"_

"Oh this is Chuumon. He told us what's been going on and that..." She pointed up to a strange looking mountain. _"... is Spiral Mountain."_

"So what are we going to do?"

Before anyone could say anything, the ground shook and broke open. Chuumon screamed and Izzy quickly looked up the Digi-stats on this Digimon. _"That's MetalSeadramon. He's a Mega Digimon! His attack is River of Power."_

**"Right you are and now you Digidestined are going on a trip."**

Well he was right: it was a trip. The Digimon first tried to stop him but they didn't have enough power to do so. 

I found myself falling again. I didn't like where this was going. Next, we faced another Mega Digimon. Izzy told us he was Machinedramon and his attack was Giga Cannon. Angemon was blasted back to Patamon. The other Digimons went to their Ultimate levels but it was still not enough to stop this Mega. Once again we started falling. We stopped in mid-fall. I looked around and found myself looking at a little wooden Digimon. 

He had the others strung up like puppets. I had no idea why I wasn't too. He made the Digimon fight each other and had Izzy look up his digi-stats.

_"Puppetmon. He's another Mega Digimon. Get him mad and he'll bop you on the head with his hammer."_

"Well then let's see if he can hit me."That got Puppetmon's attention. He turned around and my fist hit him in the face. Well that got everyone's attention. Boy I was about to get it. _"AMY!!!!"_

Well Alcinamon was back. She used her Light Sword to get that Mega Digimon to attack her and the other Digimons. Well, once again we found ourselves falling. We ended up in a strange looking stone theather. The Digimons were back to their Rookie Levels. Gatomon must have a trick to stay as her Champion level. That's when someone sent in a clown. Once again, Chuumon: _**"It's Piedmon. He the worst of the Dark Masters. You never know what he'll be next. His attack is Clown Trick and Trump Sword."**_

Well, that was enough. Before anyone could do anything, Piedmon told us a story. One with a sad ending. One that the Digidestined lose. He then reintroduces the other Mega Digimons. I was behind everyone. 

I looked at Puppetmon and Piedmon. I didn't know why, but something told me I was going to have the most trouble with these two Megas. Then suddently, Piedmon wanted someone to step up to die. Boy this wasn't going to be an easy victory. That's when Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to their Megas. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Piedmon stopped them with his Trump Sword though. Mimi started crying. She didn't want to do this anymore. 

Then Piedmon decided she was going to die frist. Chuumon took the hit for her. He disappeared in a colorful light. Just as the DarkMasters came at us Piximon came and saved us. He told us we needed more than being together. That's when he turned and looked at me and Lunamon. I didn't like that look. Anyway he didn't say anything. Then, the shield shook. Piximon then turned to face the Dark Masters. 

_"You can't face them alone!"_

**"You must all climb Spiral Mountain. We're all counting on you."** After saying that, he sent us on our way and faced the Dark Masters.

Once we were out of there, Lunamon turned away from us._** "I REFUSE to leave him back there alone! He doesn't stand a chance against the Dark Masters. If we could just..."**_

"Us going up against them will guarantee me loosing a life or two," Gatomon commented.

_** "I'm not gonna stay here! I can't! I can't stand innocent lives being wasted. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever let that happen again since I got Amy and me in that fix with Myotismon."**_ Lunamon pouted._** "I could at least TRY to help."**_

"We can't!" I protested, picking up Lunamon. _"He told us to leave and we're leaving. Besides, we have to stop the Dark Masters."_

** "Yeah? Well, unless I'm mistaking, Piedmon is one of the Dark Masters. We could have taken care of him right then and there!"** Lunamon complained.

I knew Lunamon was right but then I knew we weren't ready to face those Dark Masters.

_"Lunamon, isn't it better if we took the Dark Masters one at a time? I don't think we could face them all at once. We only have two Megas. Don't worry we'll beat these creeps and free the Digital world."_

Lunamon went into pout mode. **_"But Amy... We can't just leave him..."_**

"You heard him, Lunamon," Matt commented._ "He told us to go. So, we're going."_

Lunamon pouted some more. Suddenly, she got a firm look on her face. _**"Fine."**_ As we all started to walk forward, I saw Lunamon turn around. 

**_"Piximon...Thank you. If you die here, I will avenge you. I promise."_**

It was one thing after another. First we found ourselves at the ocean. That's when Shellmon attacked us. I found myself in the middle again. I had pulled out my Boomerang. Then,four of the Digimons stopped him. Next, it seemed like we smelled hamburgers. Everyone ran into a snack stand. Then Scorpiomon hit us with some sand. Soon we were woken up by Mimi, Lillymon, Joe and Zudomon. The place was on fire and MetalSeadramon was outside.

As Scorpiomon was punished by MetalSeadramon we sailed out into the sea. At first it seemed we lost him but then he jumped us. He blasted Zudomon back to Gomamon, who flew back and landed on Joe. I hated the water. Not because ya get wet but I didn't know how to swim that good. As MetalSeadramon was about to blast us all with his River of Power, this shadow beneath us rose up from the ocean.

_"It's Whamon!"_ yelled out Tai. The huge Digimon rammed that Evil Mega Digimon. Soon, we found ourselves inside Whamon. He quickly dove down into the sea.

He took us to a small island. As Matt played his harmonica, Gatomon was singing: _**"Cats land on their feet; But we still need to eat. It's Gatomon's wish; for some fresh, flying fish. cuz I'm a kitty, a digi-kitty!"**_ She jump's and cuts up two flying fishes, which lands on a plate. _**"Oh yeah!!!"**_

"That's great Gatomon but we all have to eat. Watch an expert."Palmon walked up to the plate.

**_"Poison Ivy!!!"_** She grabs a huge fish that dropped on her._**"Dinner is served."**_

Matt stopped playing. _"Hey Matt, why'd ya stop?"_

"It was too sad a song."

All of a sudden Joe fell into the water. I moved down to see if Joe needed help. _**"Hey everyone we got a problem!"**_

"I caught a whopper."

Joe held up Gomamon on his fishing line.

_**"There are Divermon in the area!!**_

"Oh no not Divermon! Anything but Divermon! Anyway, what are Divermon?"

**"Divermon are MetalSeadramon's hechmen. They've been seen near here. Quick! We'd best get out of here. Please do not complain about the smell, I had fish for lunch."**

"Oh Yukkk!!!"We all said.

Soon we found ourselves swimming under the ocean. Izzy had tapped into Whamon's view sensors. We could now see what was outside. Soon, the Divermon found us and the chase was on. Whamon then dove deep and the Divermon couldn't take the pressure. Then MetalSeadramon showed up. We found an underwater tunnel and headed for the surface.

Everyone was happy to be back in the fresh air. The water broke around us and MetalSeadramon was attacking us again. That's when Agumon warp-digivolved to WarGreymon. I was on Garurumon's back with Matt and T.K.; Kabuterimon was in the air with Izzy, Tai and Kari on his back. As Ikkakumon took Sora and Mimi to shore. He went back out into the bay with Joe on his back and fired off some Harpoon Torpedoes at the Divermons. WarGreymon fought with MetalSeadramon.

Ikkakumon then digivolved to Zudomon and used his Vulcan's Hammer as Whamon used his attack: "Tidal Wave". 

_"Whamon, we can take it from here. Ya too big of a target!"_

**"What? Are you saying I'm fat? I just have big bones!"** He dove into the water. The Mega Digimons were still fighting. Lunamon stayed on my shoulder. We watched as the Megas fought. Suddely, MetalSeadramon almost ate WarGreymon and dove into the water.

_"This is bad: WarGreymon has a disadvantage in the water!"_

"WarGreymon...no!!!"

We all watched as Whamon once again rammed MetalSeadramon. Making the Evil Mega let go of WarGreymon. With that, he turned on Whamon and blasted a hole through him. That's when WarGreymon used his Terra Force and cut all the way through MetalSeadramon's body.

Mimi sank down to the ground. We all ran up to Whamon. He told us not to worry, if we destroy all the Dark Masters, all the Digimons will come back. We watched as the two Digimons turned to dust. That's when the ocean turned to digi-dust as well.

Mimi made some markers in the sand. They were to remind us of the Digimons that had given their lives to save us. Chuumon, Piximon and Whamon. Of course Matt and Tai argued about it. I stood beside T.K. I would not be a part of this, well not yet anyway.

Lunamon sighed. **_"OH COME ON YOU GUYS!"_** Well, that definately got everyone's attention. 

**_"You're all acting like idiots when we've got an enemy to take care of. Look, I never knew Whamon, but do you honestly think he'd want us squabbling on the shore like lunatics?"_**

"Lunamon..." Sora started._****_

"I haven't been around the group for very long, but I know idiocy when I see it."

"Lunamon!"I yelled in exasperation. _"Cut it out!"_

Lunamon huffed and said nothing. 

** Humans. What did they know? We had the Dark Masters to worry about and they were fighting over a couple of markers? **

What kind of people ARE these humans, anyway?! One thing was for sure, this was NOT turning out to be something I enjoyed.

I couldn't believe what Lunamon said to Matt and Tai. It was true but still she could of said it in another way!

Then there was that feeling again. It felt like my head was being hit over and over again. We started walking into a forest. My sight became blurred. I was about to say something when the ground moved under us! 

**_"What's going on?"_** Lunamon asked. She looked at me._** "Amy? What's going on?"**_

"I don't know, but I don't like it!"

** "You're not the only one!"** Lunamon commented. She pouted. _**"I don't like being a bowling ball with wings and legs."**_ She perched on my shoulder. _**"Sorry ta have ta keep hitching rides on your shoulder, Amy..."**_

"Ahhh!!! Make it stop!!!" We jumped off but then, another piece of the ground started to move!

**_"Hahahahaha!!!! This is great!"_**Pupptemon was watching us on his little T.V. He pushed a button and the ground under us moved in another direction.

He turned away for a second and when he looked back, there was no one on the T.V. screen. _**"What??? Where are they???"**_

He flick channels. He found us in a tree. 

_"Tai, what's going on?"_

"Wish I knew, Sora!"

That's when some of us disappeared. 

Mimi screamed and disappeared. For some reason, I never left the tree. I found myself with all the Digimons. Izzy was the one that came back. _"Izzy are you okay?"_

"Yes but do you hear that?"

It was the branches that were about to break. We got out of the tree. Then I heard T.K. laughing???

I came to the clearing. There was Puppetmon, T.K. and Matt. I watched as that Evil Mega grabbed T.K. 

_"Let him go!!!"_ I threw my boomerang. It wizzed by Puppetmon's head. _**"Get your own play toy!"**_

"Matt!!! Amy!!! Let me go!!!"

"You heard him. Let my brother go!"

That's when I saw Puppetmon raising his hammer.

_"Matt!!!! Look out!!!"_ Once again my life flashed before my eyes as I grabbed Matt and that hammer came down fast! I found myself on top of Matt when the dust cleared. 

_"T.K.!!! No!!!"_

**I knew fully well that Amy would be getting herself into trouble. So, being her Digimon and all, I followed her.__**

"You probably shouldn't be doing that!" Izzy told me.__

"She's my human, Izzy. I'm not gonna sit here and let her leave me alone! I wanna see what's going on, too!"

With that, I followed after her. As I hid in the bushes, I saw the scene. Puppetmon had T.K., and Matt and Amy wanted him back. Amy tried her boomerang, but, unfortunately, that didn't work. They might just need Digimon help after all!

_ "Hey, Puppetmon!" _I called. _"Leave them alone! They mean nothing to you! They're just humans."_

"Hmm. A new toy!" Puppetmon commented, looking in my direction..

_ "Hey, pal, I'm NO ONE'S play toy!"_ I growled and backed up. I was about to toss one of my Moon Beams at him when I saw Puppetmon about to attack Matt._ "That's unfair! You have that hammer, but Matt doesn't have a weapon. You aren't playing by the rules, Puppetmon."_

"Rules? I make the rules!" came the quick response.

_ "MATT! WATCH OUT!" _I shouted, as Puppetmon was about to attack him. Then I saw Amy pull Matt down but the rest was lost in dust as Puppetmon brought down his hammer._ "AMY!"_ I growled. No more Miss Nice Digimon.

_ "Lunamon digivolve into...Alcinamon!"_

With that, I bursted into the area to lose myself in a cloud of dust. Yuck...

I didn't know what happened but there I was, looking into those icy blue eyes of Matt's.

Alcinamon found us. _"Don't worry about us find T.K. That Dark Master got him."_ Matt was shaken up. The others came running up. Tai and Sora were first on the scene. 

_"Matt!!! Amy!!! Are you both alright?"_

"T.K. where is T.K.?"

I didn't know what to say at first. I, too, was worried about T.K.

_**"I am NOT leaving you guys here and you damn well know it!"**_ Alcinamon snapped. _**"Besides, I can't track Puppetmon. I have no idea where he brought T.K., so I can't go charging after him. In any case, I stay with Amy. Where Amy goes, I go, too."**_

"What happened to T.K.?" Sora asked._****_

"Puppetmon went up in dust. POW!" Alcinamon explained. _**"I think he took T.K. along for the ride."**_

"Oh, man!" Tai exclaimed.

T.K. found himself inside a huge mansion. Puppetmon was laughing. The young boy knew he had to get away from his captor. He wanted to play games with him. So he made a plan.

_"Why should I? Don't you have any real friends?"_

**"What?? I have friends! I'll be right back!"**

He ran off. T.K. looked around looking for a way out. That's when Patamon showed up.

They hugged and Patamon showed T.K. what he found when he first found this place. The dolls, the T.V. remote and the map of the forest. T.K. destroyed the map and remote. He put the dolls in his backpack.

Kiwimon showed up as we were looking for T.K. 

Tentomon told us about how this ancient bird couldn't fly. He attacked us. Matt tried to use his Crest to help Gabumon to Warp-Digivolve but for some reason, it didn't glow and Gabumon couldn't digivolve! 

Birdramon then blasted that flyless bird to Digi-dust. Matt wasn't happy! He started shouting how we needed Kiwimon to find T.K.

**_"Matt, he's a Kiwimon! He works for Puppetmon! Are you NUTS?!" _**Alcinamon demanded.

_ "He was my only chance at finding T.K.!"_ Matt protested to Alcinamon. She sighed.

_** "I'm doing this because I feel sorry for ya, Matt, got me?" **_Alcinamon asked. Matt nodded. I guess he was just happy for ANY help with getting T.K. back.

Matt sank down to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I was scared for myself and Matt. Suddenly, T.K. and Patamon jumped out of the bushes. Everyone was happy. T.K. was hugging me when Matt disappeared with Gabumon. 

Joe told everyone that he saw him go.

This worried me. Biyomon said something about Gabumon having troubles Digivolving. 

**_"Matt?!" _**Alcinamon shouted.

_** "Gabumon?"**_ She looked around, but didn't find them.**_ "Come on, guys! Where are you?"_**

"It's too late, Alcinamon. They're gone!" Kari said, slowly.

_** "Oh, god. I didn't think that I..."**_ She looked somewhat upset. _**"Do you think it was something I said?"**_

"I don't think so, Alcinamon." I stated, trying to calm her.

_** "It WAS something I said, wasn't it? Oh..."**_

"I know how you feel Alcinamon but Matt must have a reason for going off on his own!" I thought to myself: "I just hope he'll be alright!"

Matt and Gabumon keep walking deeper into the woods. Gabumon was trying to get Matt to go back to the others. Matt remained quiet. They came up to a lake. That's when Cherrymon showed up. At first Matt and Gabumon thought he wanted to fight them but he held up his hands and said he wanted to talk to them.

I didn't like this. It wasn't like Matt and Gabumon to take off like that. It had to have been something I said to him. It just had to be. Besides, it wasn't good for us to split up like this...

Despite what I might say, I like Matt a little bit. He's nice----well, when he wants to be----and I just happen to get along pretty well with Gabumon...

Tentomon's another story, but Gabumon's nice...for a fur ball. Just don't tell him I said that.

Anyway, I wanted to go after Matt and Gabumon. I should have seen them leave. I could have done SOMETHING!

I didn't know what was wrong with me. The headaches, my sight going funny and the strange feeling I get in my stomach. I didn't want to worry anyone about this now. Not when Matt and Gabumon had disapeared.

Cherrymon started to feed Matt lies. Making Matt think he should be looking after himself and no one else. Gabumon told Matt no matter where he would go or do he would be right beside him. Once again Matt's Crest glowed and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to MetalGarurumon. They walked away from Cherrymon and headed back to us.

Cherrymon grinned: he had tricked the young digidestined but it took everything he had. Puppetmon laughed and turned to go watch the excitement that was about to begin. As he turned to go, Cherrymon spoke up:

_**"Wait, Puppetmon! I must warn you: Don't underestimate the digidestined."**_

"Why? I got more power than they do!"

"They have something more. Just don't let your guard down."

With that Puppttmon left Cherrymon with his thoughts.

_**"I don't like this. I want to go find them."**_ Alcinamon protested.

_ "We can't risk it."_ I protested._ "Besides, the Digi-world is big. They could be anywhere."_

Alcinamon shot a poisonous look at me._** "I thought you were Matt's friend. Friends help each other out. Remember, Amy? That was one of the first things you ever said to me. And now? Now you're betraying that."**_ She turned her back on me, crossing her arms over her chest.

That stung me like a shot to the heart. She was right. I did say that! However, we couldn't risk loosing anyone...

Suddenly a group of Garbagemons started bombarding us. Everyone started running xcept Mimi. Sora tried to get her to come. _"No! I'm sick of running. Let them do the running for a change!"_

_**"Now it REALLY isn't the time, Mimi!"**_ Alcinamon shouted back to her.

Then, she caught one of the poops and threw it back at 'em. It landed at their feet and everyone were like. 

**'What the hell is she talking about??????'**

_"Come on Mimi!"_ Sora grabbed her arm.

_"Yeah! You're right. Yuck! I can't believe I touched that thing!!"_

It looked like Mimi might be learning how to stand up to bullies.

Everyone started running again. The garbagemons were catching up to them. Mimi tripped and when the garbagemons almost got her, Palmon digivolved. After a bit of pointless fighting, she digivolved to Lilymon.

She litterally "steps" on one and he says_**"Boy! This girl's heavier than she looks!"**_ She left her mark on the Digimon's face. She took to the air; _**"Flower Cannon!"**_ She hit one and he turned to digi-dust. 

I threw my boomerang and slashed one of Garbagemon's arm. Lillymon then blasted him. 

The last one says he surrenders and jumps out of his can. _**"NOT!"**_ and picks up his can and starts some kind of big vacuum pretexting we need to recycle. 

Agumon digivolves to Greymon, and then to MetalGreymon and: _**"Giga Blaster"**_ shoots his missiles into the can. 

HUGE explosion! Puppetmon has to hang on to the treetop. He even recieved alot of dust into his eyes!

Everyone was happy that we took out the Garbagemons but I was still worried about Matt. What if he was hurt from these Garbagemons. 

Puppetmon was washing his face down at the river. Cherrymon comes and tells him "their" plan had worked perfectly. _**"Soon, we'll hear the sound of the two megas in a battle to the death!"**_

"Oh wow! I wanna see that!" He got up and turned to go were the digidestined were.

**_"Wait a minute! You should be careful, these digidestined are stronger than we thought!"_**

"Are you saying I might loose?"

"I'm only telling you to be careful."

"I knew it! You don't believe in me!"

"That's not what I said! I..."Cherrymon back off from Puppetmon.

**_"Puppet Pummel"_**Cherrymon was now Digi-dust and Puppetmon then ran off to see MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

We were still looking for Matt. Then another Garbagemon jumped out of the bushes and it was about to get us when we heard:_** "Metal Wolf Claw!"**_ Garbagemon got frozen solid and shatters. We see Metal Garurumon in the back. MetalGreymon goes back to Agumon and runs over to MetalGarurumon to thank him.

_** "Thanks! but did you have to cut it that close?"**_ MetalGarurumon shoots lasers from his eyes that hit right in front of Agumon. 

_"Matt! what is MetalGarurumon doing? stop him!"_

"No Tai! I won't!" 

"Whaddya say? ya won't?"

Then Tai and Matt start fighting with each other. Agumon then Warp-Digivolved and started to fight with MetalGarurumon. Puppetmon is watching and is laughing his strings out!

I didn't understand this at all! It was pulling my heart to it's limit.

**_"Amy… What's going on? This shouldn't be happening…"_** Alcinamon whispered.

_ "I don't know, Alcinamon. Matt's never been like this before!" _I responded.

It was scarying me. Then that strange feeling inside of me. It was growing worse.

_** "Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna do something about it!" **_she told me. Before I could stop her, Alcinamon was getting ready for her Flaming Sword attack, aiming it at Metal Garurumon. _**"FLAMING SWORD!"**_

It hit Metal Garurumon, all right, but that just made him madder. He also decided to retaliate. His attack hit Alcinamon head on, then sent her flying backwards into a tree. _**"Ow…"**_

"I tried to stop you, but you just didn't listen to me, did you?" I asked. I looked back at the tree to see her plastered to it, her eyes in spirals.

_ "That's gotta hurt..."_ Kari commented, looking back at Alcinamon.

The pair of Megas took to the air to fight. The other Digimon didn't know what to do. I wanted to break up the fighting. I was not right.

Izzy was watching too when he noted Kari. She seem to be talking to some one. She was holding up her Crest. _"Kari???"_

A bright light blinded us all and stopped both Megas from fighting.

I felt better but I still felt like something was pulling me a part.

I watched and listend to what had taken over Kari's body. We saw the frist Digimon battle with Greymon and Paritmon. She showed us where everyone one was and showed us how they were in spot-lights. She then showed us how they used the what they learn about the kids and used it to make the Digivices, Crests and tags. Everyone looked at the Digi-eggs. Some of the Digimon where trying to figure out who's egg was who's. Someone said why not look at the Tags. Matt seem to be quite...too quite. I looked at him. I wanted to reach out to him. I looked at the case. _"I don't see Alcinamon's egg."_

That when Piedmon came through the door. Patamon try to attack him but his Boom-bubble went through him. _"These are shadows of the past."_ Said the strange voice from Kari. They can't hurt you. _"Look he taking the Crest and Tags."_

That when one of the other person in the room attack him. Gennai but he was younger. He grab the Digivices and the Digi-eggs. He flew off in a machine. Piedmon order the others to go after him. There was some shooting at Gennai and he lost one of the Digi-eggs.

Gatomon then realise it was her egg that was dropped. We watched some more things and then the show was over. Kari became normal and didn't realise she was taken over by some digi-spirit.

Alcinamon looked rather confused about the whole thing. _**"I wonder why my Digi-egg wasn't there… Wait a minute! Amy, how exactly did you get my Digi-egg, anyway?"**_

I shrugged. _"Some Digimon gave me the egg. Why?"_

** "You have a Digivice and tag, don't you?"**

"Well, yeah, right here." I fished the tag out of my pocket and showed it to her.

_** "There's one of two options here. 1) My Digi-egg never was with the Digidestined eggs to begin with.**_

2) My Digi-egg was stolen." Alcinamon shook her head. _**"However, the second option of the two is extremely unlikely."**_

"But if your egg wasn't with the others in the first place----" I started, confused.

I was confused. I didn't understand what was going on any more. Matt acting the way he was this story of why everyone was picked but Alcinamon's egg wasn't with the group. That when my mind flashed back to the hospictal room.

How I was given the Digi-egg, crest and tag.

It was Matt that spoke up. He told everyone he had to go on his own for a while. Of couse everyone didn't want him to go. That when I spoke up.

_"Tai! Let him go. I know it sounds like I'm taking sides but you don't know what it's like to have monsters inside you. It looks like Matt has to find something to answer his questions and..."_ I looked at everyone and then looked into Matt's blue ice eyes. _"... he has to find those answers on his own. I done this my self along time ago. If Matt has to go let him. Don't worry we will find him again."_

Tai looked at me then back at Matt. He took a deep breath. _"Okay, Matt if you need us you use your Digivice to find us okay."_

"Okay Tai. T.K. you stay with Tai and Amy okay." T.K. noded. With that Matt turn to walk away. Just before he dispeared into the woods he looked back at me. My heart ached again but why did it hurt so much. With that Matt was gone for now. Alcinamon looked at me with a cold stare. 

_"Don't you dare say any thing to me about this okay I got too much on my mind as it is. OKAY!!!"_ I shouted the last word and walked off in the other decersion. T.K. then grab my hand. I rub his head and smile a bit. We walked a bit and Mimi stopped and sat down. 

_"I'm sorry Sora. I can't do this again more."_

"Mimi? What do you mean?"

"I can't fight any more. I can't see any more of our friends die for no reason." I looked at Mimi. I didn't blame her. The truth to me was I didn't know these Digimon. I only knew Wizardmon but I saw how other digimon gave their lives to save us from the DarkMasters.

_"Mimi I wish I could say something to make you feel better but I can't. Only thing I can say is we best not lose this fight or their deaths would be for nothing."_

She looked at me. I just didn't know what to say other that what was said.

_"Don't worry I stay with her."_ It was Joe that spoke up.

He sat beside Mimi.

_"It's seems Mimi need sometime out. We be all right and when we are ready we come back, okay?"_

I looked at Tai. It seem everything was coming down on his head at once. So I didn't want him to worry about my problems at this moment. Soon there was only Sora, T.K., Kari, Tai, Izzy, me and our Digimon where left in a group. I had watched Mimi and Joe leave. I didn't feel the same way as Matt left but I still felt I was losing something. 

_**"Don't worry we will see everyone again. We might be taking different roads but we all end up in the same place."**_

"I hope so Gatomon, I hope so." My thoughts were on Matt alone in the Digital World.

"Amy?" Alcinamon stated, flying in towards me. "I could track Matt and Gabumon if you wanted. They'd never know…" "You'd better not," I replied.

"But I thought…"

"Yeah, I care about Matt, but I'm not gonna let you get out of my sight, Alcinamon. You get into enough trouble as it is." Alcinamon huffed a bit at that, but didn't say anything else about it. However, I could have sworn that she was mumbling something about trying be helpful and definitely not trying to get into trouble. And I knew she'd be grouchy for awhile. Figures. I got stuck with a moody Digimon.

But I was still thinking of Matt and Gabumon.

I then trip on some rock. Down I went with a thud. I quickly got up but there was Tai in my face. I didn't want to start a fight with him. _"Sorry Tai, I was..."_

He gave me one more look and then walked away.

I wanted to scream out my fustations. I took a deep breath and started walking again. A warm hand took mine. I looked down to see not T.K. but Kari looking at me. This caught me a bit off guard. I didn't think Kari would take my hand.

_"Are you okay Amy? You don't look so good."_ Oh no... I didn't realies that. I knew I wasn't feeling so good but not to a point that I was looking sick.

With Kari's question everyone had stopped and looked at me. I just couldn't look at any one in the face.

_"Amy???"_

I looked up at Sora. She gave me a look that even scaried me. _"I'm all right really."_

"Amy you as white as a ghost."I looked away from her. I felt Kari's hand grip harder. 

_**"Gee, you sure could have fooled me," **_Alcinamon muttered under her breath. _**"Why don't I believe you?"**_

"I'm fine."

** "You sure?" **Alcinamon whispered, looking at me.

Humans. If there was one thing I hated about humans it was the fact that they NEVER came right out and told you anything. Especially Amy. Why wasn't she telling us anything? I mean, I'm her Digimon! I should be the first to know these things!

All ready, I was starting to miss Matt and Gabumon. However, Agumon was yapping away cheerfully at my side now, obviously trying to be helpful. However, I couldn't take it anymore. The little runt was starting to get annoying.

"GO AWAY, Agumon!" I snapped.

"Gee, everyone's a critic," Agumon responded.

"I'm sorry, Agumon, I'm just worried about Amy."

Agumon nodded. "I think we all are in a way. I understand though." Then he went right back to yapping. Ugh…

Someone needed to get this Digimon a gag or something… 

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't know what to say. I leaned up against a tree as Tai was trying to talk everyone into attacking Puppetmon. It was Sora that seemed upset about this. She didn't want to get any one hurt. I could understand that but we had to face Puppetmon sooner or later.

_"Sora I know where Puppetmon's house is."_

"I just don't want to rush into this."

"Maybe so Sora, but we have no choice. Puppetmon is a DarkMaster."

Everyone looked at me. I guess I looked a bit better because Sora and Tai started to argue again.

I just took a deep breath and walked over to T.K.

_"So where does this woodenhead Digimon live T.K.?"_

I got everyone to look at me again and T.K. and Kari were laughing.

_"Well how about this, we go and have a look at Pupptemon's house. We don't have to go in fighting."_

"That sounds good, Izzy. How about it Sora is that okay with you?" Tai looked at her. She stood still for a moment and then nodded.

Now at least we were doing something other that fighting with ourselves.

Mimi, Joe and their Digimon walked through the woods. Then something fell out of the sky. They ran towards the object. They didn't get there because they found Ogremon under some trees. Mimi didn't want to leave him alone. So Joe and Mimi helped him out. As they were talking, Puppetmon showed up and then, out of nowhere, Etemon showed up but he was no longer just Etemon he was MetalEtemon. He began to sing how he came back better than ever.

Puppetmon wasn't interested in this so he attacked MetalEtemon. Mimi and Joe decided to get out of there fast. They got away but then something else jumped out of the bushes in front of them. Ogremon stepped out in front of his new friends to defend them.

T.K. had took us to where Puppetmon's house was and there were two Digimon out front. Tai looked at them through his telescope.

Izzy looked up their stats on his computer. _"Floramon and Deramon."_ He went on telling us about their attacks and stuff. We moved out and Agumon attacked them.

Deramon spoke up asking why he was being cooked. Tai told him that he thought they worked for Puppetmon. Of couse things worked out good for us when Deramon said he could show us around the place. Some of the toys around the place were booby-trapped. We had gotten to the second floor when we saw Puppetmon coming back.

That's when we pulled a cannon out and Deramon and Floramon started to shoot at him. Puppetmon wasn't very happy about this at all. 

**_"Hey you know the rules. Upstairs are off limits!!!"_**

"Well we don't like your rules." Said Gatomon as she jumped down from the second floor. We all raced out of the building.

** Well, we managed to get out of there all right, but then I guess I should have noticed that Puppetmon was up to something. I TRIED to tell the others, but NO! They just didn't want to listen to me, did they? They never listen, but, hey…**

I glanced behind us to cover our backs when I saw a large group of RedVeggiemon coming at us. Wonderful. More trouble.

_ "ROTTEN RAINBALLS!"_ a chunk of the group shouted. I noticed a bit too late that they were heading for Amy._ "Amy! Watch out!"_ I shouted. Thinking quickly, I flew forward to cover Amy's back with my wings. Then, I spun around to look at the RedVeggiemon. _"All right, pals. You asked for it!"_ I concentrated on my stored up energy and decided to Digivolve.

_ "Alcinamon digivolve to… MetalAlcinamon!"_

As MetalAlcinamon now, I was able to look down at the RedVeggiemons. _"I pity you right now…" _I held my hands above my head._ "Heaven's Fury!"_

I have gotten out of the way of MetalAlcinamon's attack. It was strange though. I seem to move faster than I had before.

I watched as all the Digimon started first with their Champion Levels. Soon they had Digivolved to their Ultimate Levels. Only Angemon stayed at his Champion Level. 

Puppetmon had strung up WarGreymon and used him to attack Tai and Kari.

I didn't understand why suddenly I went after Pupptemon myself. 

_"Boomerang!!!"_I cut through the strings that had WarGreymon tied up. That got Puppetmon mad at me. 

_**"What do think your doing?"**_

"Trying to stop you from hurting anyone."

He faced me. I didn't back down from the laughing Dark Master. 

_**"Horn Buster!!!"**_

Pupptemon was thrown back and his hammer was crushed by Garudamon. He wasn't a happy Dark Master. 

_**"Wahahahaha!!!"**_

All the Digimon gather around Pupptemon. _**"I'mmmm.... not afraid of you. I..I.. I'll get you."**_

"If I were you. I'd reconsider."

Tai looked at Puppetmon and Kari stood beside her brother. Puppetmon thought back to what Cherrymon said to him, about being careful.

_**"I can't stay and play right now but here's a friend to play with you."**_ He snapped his fingers and his house came to life. It reminded me of one of those big robots that could change forms.

**_ "Boogie at twelve o'clock, guys,"_** MetalAlcinamon commented. _**"It comes in the shape of a giant house."**_

"Great!" I commented. _**"Just what we didn't need."**_

Alcinamon aimed at the house, glared at it, then performed the movement needed, and shouted,

_**"HEAVEN'S FURY!"**_

Unfortunately, it didn't even faze the house at all. It just stared at us and moved forward. And, now, her attack only seemed to make in angry.

_**"Uh-oh."**_

I saw Puppetmon ran away from the area. I still didn't understand why but I followed him.

_**"What do you want?"**_ I just stood there looking at him.

_**"I don't have all day."**_

"Soon you will have all eternity!"

My eye twiched and I jumped at him.

This caught Puppetmon off guard. He threw me off and stood back staring at me. I had no idea what was happening to me but I wanted to kick his digi-rear.

He threw his other weapon at me but it missed and hit the RedVeggiemon behind me.

My heart leaped when MetalGarurumon came out of the shadows. _**"There you are! Take out this silly girl now!!!"** _

"You don't get it do you?"

**"Get what???"**

That's when Matt came out of the shadows. Our eyes met and it seemed that time had stopped for us. The only thing that was in the way was Puppetmon.

**_"I'm stronger that you!"_**

"No one's going to help you because you have no friends.

With that, MetalGarurumon blasted Puppetmon to digi-dust with his Metal-Wolf-Claw.

_"Matt, I need to talk to you."_

"Amy what where you doing just now?"

"I don't know, that's why I need to tell you something and you have to promise me something."

Matt looked at me and then nodded. I told him about how I came to the Digital World and this fear inside me. I asked him to stop me from hurting anyone any way he could.

He didn't want to but I made him promise.

Sora then showed up and thanked Matt for stopping Puppetmon and Matt looked at me and Sora then turn and walked back into the shadows with MetalGarurumon.

MetalAlcinamon came in right then and there, just in time to see Matt leave with MetalGarurumon. _**"Amy? Where's Matt going?"**_

"I don't know," I responded. _"I wish I did."_

A bright light surrounded my Digimon and she shrunk, somewhat, into Alcinamon. She sank to the ground, clutching her head. Noticing that she's quite possibly hurt, I raced over to her._ "You all right?"_

** "I think one of those RedVeggiemon got an attack through my barrier,"** she responded. **_"My head's beating like one of your human tom toms."_** She forced a grin. _**"But I think I'm fine."**_

That was probably for Sora's benefit, anyway. I could tell she wasn't, but that was only from experience. She looked like she needed to rest anyway, so I gave her a stern look. _"You're staying here and resting until I figure out what's going on."_

She looked like she wanted to protest, but she didn't push the point.

But before I could ask Tai what we where going to do next the ground shook and we had to run to the next area. We found our selves on a road in the desert. So we started walking down it.

Joe and Mimi had their hands full as well. They had left the woods and where now in a drery place. 

That when Gomamon saw the restant that they work at with Matt. Joe had a flashback but recall that this wasn't where this place was once. They entered the place. Then the strange Digimon changed and Mimi and Joe were happy to see their friend Leomon. _**"You Digivolved!!!"**_ Said Palmon. Leomon then slam his hand again the wall.

_** "Yes but I cannot control it. A lot has happen since I was free from the Black Gears. I have been looking for you. The Dark Masters haven't made it easy."**_ Then a Gekomon and an Otamamon came out of hinding and hugged Mimi. Then the building shook. 

MetalEtemon had found them. Leomon digivolved to SaberLeomon. He told them to run. Gomamon then Digivolved to Ikkakumon. He wanted to help SaberLeomon.

But Joe told him it's best if they got away as SaberLeomon asked them to do. _**"Twin Fang!!!"**_

"Banana Slip!!!"

"Don't fight with that kittycat. If ya want a real fight."

"Ogremon what are you doing you don't stand a chance again him."

"I can take care of this tin can."

"No! You are in no condition to fight."

**"Now, now little lady, I'm making a special today. I'll take you all out at the same time.**

Banana Slip!!!!"

"Mimi, No!!!!"

"No!!! Leomon, talk to me!"

"That's it!!!"

Joe's Crest glowed and Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon.

**_"Vulcan's Hammer!!!"_**

"I didn't feel a thing."

"Well then how about this, Vulcan's Hammer!!!"

Zudomon threw his hammer at MetalEtemon. It hit him in the chest and it broke his armor. Then SaberLeomon used his Twin Fang to break though and MetalEtemon turned into digi-dust. SaberLeomon then became Leomon again.

They moved him over to the stairs.

**_"The forest!!! The forest is disappearing. It's a good sign. Don't worry I just need to rest at the Primary Village."_** With those words Leomon turned into Digi-dust. Joe decided tha they should go to the Primary Village to see some of their friends but Ogremon said there wasn't anything there anymore. The Dark Masters had destroyed it. That's when they decided to take care of the Dark Masters and find some friends to help them do it as well as fix up the Primary Village.

They moved on to find other Digimon that wanted to stop the Dark Masters once and for all.

The sun beamed down on us. It wasn't good for me that was for sure. It was slow going. I looked around the area. Big deal. There wasn't much to see but lots of sand and this long road we were walking on. 

I looked at everyone. Izzy and Tentomon looked okay, so did Sora and Biyomon. Tai and Agumon were up front as always.

T.K. was beside me as was Patamon and Alcinamon. She had her wings out to shade me and T.K. I stopped walking. 

_"Where is Kari and Gatomon?"_

** "I don't know," **Alcinamon responded._** "They were here just a second ago…"**_ She turned to look behind them to see Kari collapse on the ground with Gatomon standing beside her.

**_ "Kari!"_**

The rest of us turned around to see the fallen Kari. Tai raced over to his little sister. _"Kari!"_

Alcinamon stared at Kari, then at everyone else. _**"Kari?"**_ She knelt down beside her. _**"Kari!"**_

"Kari…" Tai said softly. _"We've gotta do something!"_

"We can't do anything in a desert, Tai," Sora commented.

_"Tentomon, if you digivolve into Kabuterimon you could scout around for a city or a town,"_ Izzy suggested, looking at Tentomon. 

Tentomon nodded._**"Right, Izzy. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."**_ Kabuterimon jumped into the air, his wings beating fast.

_** "I'll be back soon!"**_ With that, he took off.

It seemed like forever to me before Kabuterimon came back. He told us that there was a city, and that he'd take us there if we flew. So, I beat my wings and got into the air just above Kabuterimon's head.

_**"So, let's go, all ready," **_I snapped, as everyone climbed aboard the giant bug digimon. So, we all pretty much flew in silence to the town. Once we got there, I noticed that there wasn't anyone there! The entire place was deserted.

_ "Looks like we don't have to check into a hotel,"_ Tai commented, watching Kari.

_** "If I knew what one of those is, I'd come up with a good comeback," **_I retorted.

_** "Why are you acting so hostile all of a sudden, Alcinamon?"**_ Biyomon asked me, curiously. I just shook my head.

_** "Ya know, I have absolutely no clue,"**_ I said with all sincerity.

Eventually, we landed outside a big building. This was also deserted.

_ "Weird,"_ Amy said.

_** "Definitely weird,"**_ I agreed. 

We all decided that we needed to get medicine for Kari. T.K., Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, and Gatomon were supposed to stay with Kari while Tai, Agumon, Tentomon, and Izzy were to go find medicine for Kari.

_** "Excuse me, o fearless leader," **_Alcinamon cut in, _**"but Amy and I are still here, ya know!"**_

"Alcinamon, I want you to go with Tai," I piped up.

There was a moment of stunned silence on Alcinamon's part, then she turned to look at me. _****_

"What?" "Go with Tai. You can help him."

** "No way, Amy! We're a team, remember? I stay with YOU." **The look on Alcinamon's face clearly said that she personally hated Tai and didn't want to be in the same area with him now.

_"I don't want you to argue with me now I want you to go with Tai and Izzy. If any thing goes wrong you can fly back to us faster than Tentomon can because he need the rest right now from bring us here."_

Alcinamon's wings saged for a moment. She then turn and left with Tai and Izzy.

I didn't want any one to see what was wrong with me. I wanted to rest for some reason. 

I sat down in a chair and watched Sora and T.K. look after Kari. There was no way that we were going to lose her now. Not now. We've been through too much to find her and Gatomon.

It was getting hard to breath for a moment. Then suddley I was breathing okay again. What was going on. My body hurt alot all over. It felt like my body was about to rip apart from the inside out.

I just didn't want any one to worry about me right now. Kari was more important that me. I just hope that Alcinamon would not give Tai too much trouble.

**My mind instantly started to pout the second Amy told me go with Tai and Izzy and their Digimon. The Digimon were fine, I suppose, but I hated Tai with a passion. Amy honestly expected me to go with TAI? I couldn't STAND Tai and he knew it.**

_ "I should have stayed with Amy,"_ I pouted, my tone disappointed as Izzy went into the network of the Digital World to find a hospital. _"I shouldn't have let her talk me into this. I should have…"_

Surprisingly, Tai was tuning me out. I didn't blame him. How long had I been complaining for, anyway? Probably for awhile.

_ "The nearest hospital is that way," _Izzy commented. The image must have popped up on his screen all ready, but I didn't see it, nor did I care to see.__

"Let's go!" Tai shouted, tearing out of the phone booth with us racing after him.

_ "Tai! Slow down! We can't run that fast!"_ Agumon called after him.

_"Maybe not run, but I can definitely fly that fast," _I responded. I beat my wings and flew just above ground level, racing after Tai._ "Woo-hoo!" _As soon as I reached Tai, I grabbed his shoulders to slow him down. _"Tai, the others are back there. We gotta go slower."_

Tai glared at me for a moment, then did slow down. _"It's my fault."_

"Huh?" I demanded.

_ "It's my fault Kari's sick."_

"Don't blame yourself, Tai," I stated firmly. I couldn't believe this. Here I was playing psychiatrist to TAI no less while Kari's sick. _"We all didn't really pay attention."_

Tai shook his head and we continued in silence to the hospital. It took us awhile, but we finally got there. Tai seemed to be spacing out the whole time, but I didn't really understand why until later. ANYWAY, once we got to the hospital, we went from room to room trying to find medicine for Kari. We FINALLY found the medicine and were about to leave when a horde of Tankmon and some other Digimon I didn't recognize showed up. They decided to blast the hospital. Lucky us. Not.

Anyway, we ran from there with a little help from my Flaming Sword and I WOULD have teleported out of there, but I didn't think of it at the time. We eventually made it to a safe place away from the hospital, thanks to Izzy's computer. Unfortunately, I got stuck on guard duty. Lucky me.

After a few minutes of shading the window, I turned back to the group._ "Well, looks like we're trapped, folks. We can't get out without getting spotted. Some bozo has them patrolling the streets."_

"It's my fault, it's my fault," Tai complained again, looking at the bottle of medicine.

_ "What are you TALKING about?"_ I demanded. _"I all ready told you before…"_

"No, you don't understand. I had to watch Kari a long time ago when she was sick, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go practice soccer. So I figured Kari wasn't sick enough to stay inside , so we went outside. I kicked the ball to her, but it just rolled back with no force behind it. I told her that wasn't how it was supposed to be, but then I saw her on the ground. We got her to a hospital in time, but my mom got mad at me," 

Tai explained. As I listened, I couldn't help remembering when I first hatched out of my Digi-egg and came into the Digital World. 

_"When she got out of the hospital, the first thing Kari said to me was, 'Tai, I'm sorry if I can't kick the ball right. You'll probably never want to play with me again.' She gives without any thought for her own well being."_

I nodded. Amy could act like Kari when she wanted to. Amy! Oh my God, what if something happened to her? I wouldn't be there to protect her.

_ "Tai, it's not your fault,"_ Agumon stated. _"None of us knew."_

"Kari wouldn't want you like this, would she?" I asked.

Tai shook his head.

_ "Well, now I have something that was my fault,"_ Izzy commented._ "They've been tracking us through my accessing the network. However, I'm pretty sure I can mask our location."_

Interested now, we all crowded around Izzy's laptop. Then, we saw little points pop up on the screen. I giggled. _"Now they'll never be able to find us!"_ I exclaimed. _"Good thinking, Izzy!"_

"Let's go!" Tai urged._"We've gotta get this medicine to Kari!"_

Well, we managed to leave with no problem, but, once we got closer to the building, we saw that MegaDramon and his odd counterpart whose name escaped me at the moment were destroying parts of the city. AND they were getting closer to the building were everyone else was.

_ "Oh no! Kari!"_Tai shouted.

_ "Amy…"_ I whispered. _"Come on, guys! We've gotta move!"_

Which, might I add, we did. However, we got there just as the building crumbled.__

"KARI!" Tai shouted, upset.

_ "Psst. Tai!"_ a familiar young voice whispered. We turned to find everyone safely hidden in the bushes surrounding the building. I managed to find Amy in the mix and she didn't look good at all. We talked briefly for a few minutes before Machinedramon showed up.

Of course, we weren't too happy about that, but we didn't really have time to be angry because…__

"GIGA CANNON!" Machinedramon shouted, blasting the ground directly beneath us. The next thing we knew, we were falling through a VERY big hole into whatever was below us. Of course, I could have used my wings to stop falling, but I didn't think about it at the time. 

_ "Tai!" _Kari shouted.

_ "Kari!"_ came the response.

The next thing I knew involved me hitting something VERY hard. Probably stone. Then I couldn't remember much of anything. 

I woke up later beside T.K., Gatomon and Kari, who was sleeping. It was dark, wet and the smell, I didn't want to comment on that. I found T.K. in my arms. _"I'm glad you're awake Amy!"_

"Same here T.K. Where are the others?"

That's when I heard someone coming and Kari had woke up as well. It was Patamon, Biyomon and Sora.

I remember falling and seeing Tai, Izzy, Tentomon, Agumon and Alcinamon fall away from us.

Sora handed Kari the medicine that she found.

_"No doubt that this is what Tai was bringing you before we fell. Keep it to remind you of how much he loves you."_

Kari hugged the bottle. I smiled. So we moved on looking for the others. I knew that Alcinamon wouldn't be very happy right now not knowing where I was but for now the most important thing was to keep moving.

A bit later we found the Numemon in chains and WarMonzaemon was whipping them. This got my blood pumping hot and fast.

But then Kari seemed to glow brightly but she also fainted. I helped Gatomon as Sora, T.K. Patamon and Biyomon lead WarMonzaemon away from us.

**I came to a few minutes later to find myself face to face with Tentomon. Of course, that scared me half to death, so I almost wound up screaming. However, I didn't want to alert anyone that we were in the area, so I settled for a muffled yelp.**

_ "You scared me half to death!"_ I scolded.

_ "I'm sorry," _Tentomon responded, _"but that wasn't my intention."_

I looked around to see who else was with us. Unfortunately, I didn't see Amy. Great. I was stuck with Tai again! I wanted to pout right then and there, but I couldn't for the sake of everyone else. The others would be fine, so why worry? Besides, Tai was still separated from Kari, his little sister. I had to do SOMETHING for the kid…

_ "Are you all right?"_ Agumon asked, coming away from Tai. _"You looked like you hit your head pretty hard."_

"Tell me about it," I responded, dryly. _"Well, other than my head hurting severely, I think that's it." _I sat up, using my left arm for support._ "Where are the others?"_

"Well, wherever they are, they don't appear to be in this area," Izzy commented.

_ "Let's go look for them, then." _I suggested softly. Tai looked at me, then nodded.

_ "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_ Tai exclaimed. So, we all took off after Tai again.

I helped Kari with the Numemon. They kept chanting "Queen Kari!", over and over. Then there was the strange glow of light around her as well.

I hoped that T.K. and Sora were okay. There was a huge crash and I saw T.K., Sora and their Digimon. That's when I jumped back at the site of WarMonzaemon, which was fliching his mustaches. The Numemon actually jumped at him. They tried to take him out.

_**"What are you doing, Numemon? You think you can stop me? It's just like swatting Digi-flies."**_ I watched as Kari moved forward to the battle. The Numemon were not winning this fight. 

_"Numemon!!!"_

That's when that light around her blinded me. 

**_"Kari!!! What is this, I'm surging with energy. Quick get me a scratching post!!!"_**

Gatomon, Patamon and Biyomon Digivolved. 

_**"What's this? Ya don't scare me!"**_

Well poor WarMonzaemon. He didn't see what hit him. Anyway we helped the Numemon and followed Kari's light. Which, she said, would lead us to the others.

I felt better but still, I knew something was wrong with me.

WarMonzaemon had contacted Machinedramon. He told him of his encounter with us. Machinedramon wasn't happy with what WarMonzaemon told him. 

_**"There was this little girl."**_

"That's not the point."

"Look at all my boo-boos and ouches."

"OH!!! I'm sorry. Here, something for your service."

There was a blast.

_**"He shot my paw!!!"**_

**Well, we kept walking for a LONG time. Eventually, we were all on the brink of collapsing. _"Tai, we should stop. We're tired,"_ I complained for the rest of us. _"I have my wings, so I can't really complain, but the others…"_**

"We've got to keep looking for Kari. KARI!" Tai shouted.

At that point, Agumon wound up collapsing. I was about to agree with him, but Izzy stepped in.

_"Look at this, Tai! We're all tired to the point of exhaustion. We need to rest." _Izzy stepped forward as I knelt beside Agumon.

_"No, we've gotta keep looking for…"_

I didn't really pay much attention to the two arguing, but I stayed back with Tentomon and Agumon. Eventually, they softly apologized to each other. I turned around to see a figure walking down the hall towards us. Dang it…

_"Hate to break up the party, guys, but we've got company!"_ I called to them.

_"Okay, we've got to act like we're still fighting!"_ Tai whispered to Izzy.

_"Right,"_ Izzy responded with a nod.

_"Take that back right now!" _Tai shouted, grabbing Izzy and forcing him towards a metal fence with an open door. I signaled to Tentomon and Agumon and we started to follow.

_"I will not! You're a bully and a coward!"_ Izzy responded, as Tai pulled him inside the fence, us following.

_"Bully and a coward?"_ Tai asked. _"Is that the best you could come up with?"_

"Hey, you try coming up with something like that on the spot!" Izzy responded.

The figure slowly moved towards us. The Digimon tried to digivolve but for some reason Tentomon and Agumon couldn't do it.

The figure came out of the shadows. It was Andromon. Tai and Izzy were happy to see their old friend. He told them he was here to organise the group of Digimon that were hiding in the sewers to fight the Dark Master. That's when Machinedramon came out of the shadows himself. Andromon then faced him to protect his friends. The pair of fighting Digimon went through a wall. 

We were walking through the tunnels. Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon where out in front. T.K. and Sora where just behind Kari. I was lagging behind a bit. I didn't know what was going to happen next. The sound of the wall coming down was a surprise. That's when I saw Tai, Agumon, Tentomon, Izzy and I almost shouted out Alcinamon's name when I saw her.

Then I saw the two fighting Digimon. Oh, no…

_**"Come on, guys! Let's try to help out!"**_ Alcinamon shouted to the others.

_**"Right!"**_ came the response from the others. Well, they all raced in to attack Machinedramon, but that didn't exactly go over too well. None of their attacks got through, period. Well, Agumon and Tentomon wanted to try, too, but Tai and Izzy wouldn't let them. Then I saw Alcinamon get smacked against a wall. She flapped her wings and flew back in for a second pass.

However, I knew they weren't going to win. I knew this for 2 reasons: 1) If their attacks weren't getting through, they wouldn't now. 2) They weren't Mega level, so that would be kinda hard…

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Numemon hop in. They all flew at Machinedramon, attacking him for the glory of _**"Queen Kari."**_ Of course, they weren't any more successful than we had been and, eventually, they all turned to dust and blew away.

_"No! Numemon!"_ Kari shouted.

Then I noticed a glow form up from Agumon…

_**"Agumon, warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**_

"Everyone, get out of his way!" Alcinamon warned. Luckily everyone complied.

I noticed Kari faint right then. _"Kari!"_ Tai shouted, racing towards her.

Flash. WarGreymon raced up and slashed right through Machinedramon. Flash again. WarGreymon backs away and de-digivolves back to Koromon. Machinedramon turned to us and stared at us through his cold eyes.

_**"Now to take care of you!" **_he announced, advancing onto us.

_**"I don't think so. You didn't see what I did as WarGreymon! I cut you up like an onion!"**_ Koromon retorted, glaring at Machinedramon. Alcinamon nodded. What was the guy talking about?

I watched at Machinedramon started to fall apart. Piece by piece. He screamed as he turned to Digi-dust.

That's when I felt something grab me by the ankle. I screamed next.

I found myself looking in to the face of Piedmon. He had come up from below me. My voice echoed in the room. Tai and Kari looked up to see Piedmon holding me upside down.

_"Alcinamon!!!_

**"Don't even try my dear. I'm just taking what is mine and you, dear Alcinamon... you are just icing on the top of this cake.**

Don't worry you'll see this dear child soon enough. That is if you get to the top of the mountain.

Clown Trick!!!

I watched T.K.'s eyes with fear as he disappeared from my sight. 

The last thing I remembered hearing was 

_**"AMY!!!!!!!!"**_

** Amy… I can't believe that I had lost Amy. AGAIN! Oh my God!**

The others were off inspecting the pieces of Machinedramon. I was with Kari, looking at everything. Amy. I had lost her again. I would be rather unhappy for awhile, I knew it. Most likely, I would have been pouting the whole time, but we had to get out of here soon.

_ "Um, guys? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've gotta blow this joint!" _I responded.

So, we all got into our little groups to vacate the area. Angewomon carried Tai, Kari and Koromon. Angemon carried T.K. and Izzy. Sora held on to Birdramon's ankle and Tentomon flew near Angemon. As for me, I just stayed in between Tentomon and Birdramon.

The area that was ruled by Machinedramon disapeared. They landed in the dark and grey land. Kari and T.K. made another marker for the Numemons.

Tai looked at Alcinamon. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know Amy that well but he saw how she looked after his sister. He just hoped that they would find Amy alive. They soon started to climb the hill again.

Joe and Mimi watched the city move by them fast.

_"I heard of getting out of town but I've never seen the city move out before."_

**"Tai must've gotten another Dark Master."**

"That means there's only one left now."

**"Piedmon's the worst of the worst."**

"Let's find some more friends then." Said Joe.

The group had grown. There was Ogremon, Frigimon, Otamamon, Meramon and Gekomon.

Soon Mimi had stopped and wanted to eat something. So Otamamon and Gekomon said they'd go find something for her. Ogremon and Meramon just nodded their heads and went to find something as well.

Later everyone had eaten and now Mimi and most of the Digmon were having a nap. Joe got up and walked up to Ogremon.

He told him he wanted to do some guard duty. At first Ogremon thought Joe couldn't handle it. Joe put his foot down. Of course Ogremon yelled. _**"I could use a break anyway."**_

Later, they found what was left of the Primary Village. It was a scene out of the Twilight Zone. That's when Mimi and Joe heard a harmonica being played. They ran towards the sound. It wasn't Matt but Elecmon. They talked and found out that Matt had crossed the lake last night. Elecmon also joined the group to face Piedmon. Joe told Mimi that he and Gomamon were going to find Matt. So Mimi and the group of Digimon headed in one direction as Joe and Gomamon who had digivolved to Ikkakumon crossed the lake to find Matt and Gabumon.

The group had reached the top of the mountain. Izzy showed them on his computer. _"Wow! I'm glad I can't see down, I'm scared of highs."_ T.K. looked at the computer screen.

_"So Izzy how did ya get this to work?"_

"I used Andromon's heat sensors.""That's Izzy for you. Always knowing what to do," Tentomon commented. Alcinamon was still sulking.

Piedmon was watching the group from his perch. A dark shadow came out of the ceiling. 

**_"Master, please let me take care of these kids."_**

"Ah LadyDevimon. Yes go ahead, my trump card isn't ready yet."

A pair mixed color of blue and yellow eyes looked at Piedmon.

_**"Soon you'll get all you want my dear. Very soon indeed!"**_ A tail twitched in the shadows.

_**"Warning, Warning!!! Someone aproaching."**_

"Nuts, your sold my entrance."

I jerked my head in surprise to see a Digimon that looked vaguely familiar to me. Then I recognized her. LadyDevimon!

_**"Get out of here! We don't want any trouble,"**_ I stated, stepping into all of this. _**"We're just going to…"**_

"I don't think so." She raised her hands towards me. Uh-oh… I just had to open my mouth… Quickly, I called an attack to my lips as… _**"Evil Wing!"**_

"Teleportation!"I cried, crossing my arms over my chest, getting out of the way of the attack. Agumon and the others started getting into the fight, too. Dang it… We can't do this! Not without Amy and the others…Not without Matt!

_"Guys!" _Tai shouted to T.K. and Sora. _"Get out of here! Go find Matt!"_

"But I wanna stay here with you guys!" T.K. protested. I dodged LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack to get over to T.K. and shield him with my wing. Sora raced over to join us.

_** "Listen to him, T.K.," **_I begged, looking at T.K. _**"We can't do anything here."**_

"Yes we can!" T.K. looked at me, his eyes big, like he was going to cry or something. _"We can stay here and help them fight!"_

** "T.K., we can't do this alone! We need to find Matt!" **I grabbed him by the arm, gently picking the kid up._** "Come on. I'm not giving you a choice right now." **_T.K. seriously looked like he wanted to cry by that point. _**"Kid, look. We can't do much right now if Angemon's tired, okay? He can rest up for awhile, then come back when we really need him. All right? It's not our time to help out yet."**_

T.K. didn't look like he believed me, but that was all right as far as I was concerned. Besides, the kid wasn't ready for this in my opinion, but that was just me. So Sora, Birdramon, Angemon, T.K., and I took off to find Matt while we left the others to fight. I didn't want to participate in the fight, myself. Besides, if I couldn't take on Myotismon by myself, I most certainly couldn't pull off a fight with LadyDevimon. Um… With her, let's just say she's a combination of Devimon and Myotismon, only ten times as bad. And you wouldn't want to run into her in any dark location. Definitely not her.

Matt and Gabumon found themselves in a dark cave. Matt's soul was feeling heavy now. He sat down. Gabumon didn't understand what Matt was doing. 

_**"Matt, what are you doing?"**_

"Leave me alone, I don't want anyone near me."

**"Matt you don't mean that. What about T.K., Amy and the others? They are your friends."**

He put his head on top of his knees. A dark haze surrounded Matt, enclosing him in all his fears and doubts. Gabumon began to be worried.

**_"Matt, please, talk to me what's wrong?"_**

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone!"

**"This is for your own good Matt."**

Gabumon then bit Matt's leg. Matt jumped up.

_"Gabumon why did you do that?"****_

"I was worried Matt you were not making any sense. Tell me what's wrong. Please my friend."

"Friend??? I don't have any friends. I thought no one wanted to be my friend."

**"That's not true Matt! The others care about you."**

"It didn't seem to be true..."

**"I was the loneliest Digimon in the Digital World until I met you Matt."**

"Gabumon you've always been there haven't you? My friend."

**"Yes my friend.**

"Wait what's that?"

"What do you mean, Gabumon?"

Gabumon pointed up to the celling. Matt looked up to the dark shadows that had surrounded him earier. 

_"I believe that was the darkness in my heart. It was going to swallow me whole..."_

**"Really!?**

"Yes and you helped me to see what was really happening to me."

The friends hugged and then as suddenly as the cave appeared it disappeared.

That's when Matt heard Joe calling his name. Joe came running over the hill. The friends greated each other.

T.K., Sora, Alcinamon, Biyomon and Patamon had found Matt's boat. They were looking around for him. Sora had so many thoughts on her mind. Ones of worryment. T.K. turned to talk to Sora when he saw a hole open under her. Sora and Biyomon were swallowed up into the ground.

T.K. started to yell out her name. _"SORA!!!_

**This wasn't happening! There was no way this could possibly be happening. The ground just doesn't eat people like that! That wasn't possible. As soon as T.K. called her name, I had turned. I had turned too late to see Sora and Biyomon get sucked into the ground. Dang it…**

_"Sora!"_ T.K. cried. _"Biyomon!"_

I looked at Patamon who had flown over to comfort T.K.. With as much shock as I had felt, I reached forward and hugged T.K., pulling him in towards me.

_**"Ssh. It's all right, T.K.. We'll find them. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."**_

Despite my reassuring words, I wasn't so sure of that, myself.

Matt and Joe heard T.K. shouting Sora's name. They ran towards the shouts. 

_"T.K.!!! T.K.!!!"_

"That sounds like Matt!" Patamon, Alcinamon and T.K. looked towards where they heard the shouts.

The brothers ran to one another and hugged. 

_"I'm sorry for leaving you, T.K. I'll never do it again."_

"Ya look different Matt. Did ya get a haircut?"

"Nah! I'm just not using as much gel."

"Oh!?!? Sora! She was swallowed up by some dark thing." T.K. pointed to the hole in the ground. 

_**"Matt!"**_ Alcinamon called, looking over in his direction. _**"Sora! She was…"**_

"I know that, Alcinamon. I'm glad you stayed with T.K.," Matt stated, crossing to her. _"But…where's Amy?"_

At that, Alcinamon flinched, then looked away. _**"I'm not sure."**_

"What do you mean, you aren't sure?" Joe asked, coming over.

_**"It was my fault. The one time I could have done something for her, I failed,"**_ Alcinamon looked down at the ground.

_** "I let him take her… It was all my fault…"**_ And Alcinamon seriously looked like she was going to cry by that point.

Matt put his hand on her shoulder as Gabumon grabbed her hand. _"It's all right, Alcinamon. Just tell us what happened."_

Alcinamon nodded and related the whole story about Kari getting sick and them going to find medicine. Then she got into the tale of Machinedramon and how they split up. Eventually, she got through everything, but she still looked upset. Matt's hands slowly clenched into fists, but then Alcinamon interrupted everything else. **"We've gotta find Sora and Biyomon."**

With that, Alcinamon took off, letting T.K., Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon follow. Matt told T.K. not to be scared and followed Alcinamon down the hole. Joe slipped and landed on his tut. 

_"Joe, are ya okay?"_

"Ya I landed on the only part of my body with the built-in air bags."

They looked around. Matt and Gabumon looked at one another.

_**"Doesn't this remind you of something Matt?"**_

"Yes Gabumon, it does!"

**"I hear something!"**"What do you hear Gamamon?"

The little white Digimon twiched his ears. 

_**"That way!!!"**_

"Sora...Sora...Sora!!!""That sounds like Biyomon."

"And where Biyomon is, Sora isn't that far behind."

"Hold on Biyomon we're coming!"

The group ran down the tunnel. Soon they found Biyomon and Sora. The pink Digimon was trying to get Sora's attention. 

_"Biyomon!!!"_ She turned around and had a worried look on her face.

_**"It's Sora she will not speak to me any more."**_

"What's that???"

"Got to find Matt, Joe, Mimi. There no place like home, no place like home."

It's Sora!

"Sora we're here."

The boys tried to move her but she was stuck to the ground.

_"Sora, Matt and Joe are here."_

She looked up at the group. 

_"Joe, Matt, your here."_

"Sora it's the darkness in your heart that made the cave in the first place."

"Really, Matt. Is that why you told T.K. not to be scared?"

Alcinamon looked at what Matt was doing. 

_**"What the heck are you doing?"**_

"I'm bringing her back!" Matt replied.

Alcinamon gave them a bizarre look, then decided it wasn't worth it.

It took words from Joe and Matt to make Sora realise that it was alright to feel the way she did and that they were the only ones that could make the difference. 

Sora woke up from the darkness and the cave disappeared. They then hurried back to help Tai and the others.

The fight with LadyDevimon was hard for Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon but then Angewomon used her Heaven's Charm. That Black Witch was turned into Digi-dust. 

Tai spotted Piedmon first, that's when Agumon warp-digivolved to WarGreymon. They then started to fight. Izzy wanted to help but Tai wouldn't let him. Soon WarGreymon was hit. He and Tai went down.

That's when everyone heard Matt's voice across the air. He and Joe were riding Garurumon. Sora and T.K. were holding on to Birdramon's ankle. Alcinamon was flying in between them.

_**"Hi, guys!"**_ Alcinamon shouted. _**"Missed us?"**_ She glanced down to see Tai ly-ing on the ground with WarGreymon close by. THEN she saw Piedmon a few feet away. _"You son of a -----"_

She landed delicately, then glared at Piedmon._** "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AMY, YOU CREEP?!"**_

Piedmon jumped back to give the kids a moment to say their goodbyes. One thing bugged him though. That boy was there, the one that could reck his plans. As Matt said he was sorry to Tai his Crest glowed and WarGreymon was back up and ready to fight. Gabumon then Warp-Digivolved to MetalGarurumon. 

Another battle started with the Mega Digimons. Then Piedmon turned most of the kids, their Digimon and Andromon into keychains. Just before Sora and Gomamon were changed they got Matt, the keychain, to T.K. Kari, T.K. and Patamon were all that was left. Even Alcinamon was changed into a keychain when she and Andromon faced Piedmon to help the kids get away.

My heart was beating hard and fast. My body was hurting all over. My thoughts were of Matt. What was happening to me and why? _~Matt where are you? I need to feel your warmth around me. MATT!!!~_

That's when my body began to change. Fur, Claws and a tail. _"MATT!!!!!"_

The name echoed in the room.

Kari, T.K. and Patamon were cornered on a rope. Patamon then Digivolved to Angemon and tried to stop the Dark Master. He had no chance though. Angemon was thrown into the ground. Piedmon then cut the rope that Kari and T.K. were holding onto. The pair of young kids fell to the ground.

T.K. was wondering what Matt might do now. That reminded him of the keychain of his brother. He pulled it out. Then T.K. heard his brother's voice talking to him. Telling him not to give up. It boosted T.K.'s heart and his Crest of Hope started glowing. 

Angemon then Digivolved to MagnaAngemon. He grabbed both T.K. and Kari.

_"Angemon I knew you could Digivolve!"_

Piedmon wasn't a happy Digimon. MagnaAngemon then faced his enemy. He quickly got back the others and soon everyone was back to normal.

_"I had the strangest need to carry some keys!"_

"T.K.!!!"

"Kari!!!"

The group hugged one another.

_"Thank you Matt. I couldn't have done it without your help."_

Matt looked at T.K. he wonders what his brother meant by those words. Piedmon had recovered from MagnaAngemon's attack. He looked at the kids and their Digimon's happy reunion. He was about to say something as a small shadow came up behind him. He grinned. _**"So you are ready my dear to face your old friends. Mmmm...**_

The tail twitched once again.

_**"You have your friends and I have mine. Let me introdce the Vilemon."**_

Well, if there was one thing I knew it was never mess with a Vilemon.

_**"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"**_

I groaned and dodged, wishing that Amy's Digivice was nearby so I could Digivolve into MetalAlcinamon. Dang it, I wanted to do some major damage. But, since I couldn't… I would just have to make due.

_**"Hey! Huge, Dark, and Ugly!"**_ I shouted to one of the Vilemon. _**"You want me? COME AND GET ME!"**_ So I led the Vilemon on a chase around the room. _**"Here ugly!"**_ I turned around and looked at him. _**"The other way, bozo."**_

Well, once I had led him around in circles, I got rid of him with my Flaming Sword attack. _**"I'm so good, it's scary!"**_ I said, triumphantly.

Unfortunately, MORE Vilemon started coming in. There were too many of them. There was no way we could do anything about it.

_**"There's too many of them!"**_ I shouted to T.K. and Kari and their Digimon._** "We'll never be able to get rid of them all."**_

And then, I saw something that cheered me up instantly. 

Mimi was flying on Unimon, Lillymon at her side. She had other Digimon with her to help the group fight the Vilemon. They had started to fight. Piedmon then showed his trump card to everyone. 

_**"Now for the star of the show. I give you..."**_

He wave a white sheet and when it disappear a figure stood in front of the Dark Master. Everyone was in shock. It was Amy but then it wasn't her.

_**"Jagumon. She will be the one that'll stop you once and for all."**_

"No way!!! Amy is our friend she will never hurt any of us." It was T.K. who shouted at Piedmon. He knew Amy all his life. She would never hurt him or anyone. She might get into a fight but she would never...

Jagumon then jumped and started to run towards the kids. She zig-zagged. WarGreymon looked at Tai. Then he stood to face this problem coming toward him. Jagumon jumped into the air. 

_**"Shadow Claw!!!"**_ It took most of WarGreymon's strength to stop the attack.

_**"You don't stand a chance against her. She might be a champion but she got the power of a Mega. I do hope you put up a good fight. It might be your last.**_

Hehehehehe!!!!!"

WarGreymon was having trouble with Jagumon. Most of the Digimon were fighting the Vilemon. MetalGarurumon didn't know what to do. Matt was just standing there doing nothing at the moment. T.K. was standing beside Kari. MagnaAngemon was fighting Vilemon. Then suddently Jagumon got past WarGreymon and headed for Tai. Well that's when Matt did something that no one thought he would do. He stepped in between Jagumon and Tai. A flash of metal and then a scream that stopped the fighting.

_"I kept my word Amy. I just wish it worked out better."_

A human voice came out of Jagumon as tears ran down her face.

_"I know Matt but why did you do it this way. I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"I just couldn't..."

Matt was also in tears. Both of them fell to the ground. Amy's boomerang clang to the ground. It was covered in blood. Tai couldn't believe what had happen. Matt his friend. He had...no I will not believe it. 

_"Matt!!!! Amy!!!"_ Tai turned around to see T.K. and Kari running towards them. God no I can't let them see what happen. That's when a bright light engulfed Matt and Amy. No one knew what would happen next.

Amy and Matt were looking at one another. Wings came towards them. 

_"Alcinamon???"_

"No my dear child."

"Grandmother!!!"

"It seems you and Matt have gotten yourselves into trouble."

"Yes but Grandmother aren't you..."

"I came back to help you both but as always there is a price to pay."

"What's if we don't want to pay this price."

It was Matt that spoke up. He looked up and saw a real angel. 

_"I'm sorry I didn't..."_

"My dear boy that's all right to ask that question. This is the price you both must pay."

She told them that their souls would become one. If they didn't agree to this they would die. Of couse they agreed to the price. A light first passed through Amy and then through Matt. It felt warm to them both. Then the strangest part happened: the wounds sealed and became their crests but Matt got Amy's crest and Amy got Matt's crest. Then the boomerang rose from the ground and became a sword with the crests on the handle.

_"Take the sword my grandchild and help stop the evil that used you."_

Then she was gone.

The light had disappeared. Tai was getting his sight back as T.K. and Kari came up behind him. Matt and Jagumon were now standing in front of him. Jagumon had a sword in her hand. In a flash she had turn and headed for Piedmon. MagnaAngemon opened his Gate of Destiny and the Vilemon were being pulled into it.

Matt ordered MetalGarurumon to protect Amy as she headed towards Piedmon. Tai ordered WarGreymon to do the same. Piedmon was now trying to stop the girl he had created. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Jagumon attacked the DarkMaster and the ground was blown out from under his feet. Piedmon then was thrown into the Gate of Destiny. It closed on the DarkMaster and desintegrated.

In a flash of light Jagumon changed back into Amy. 

_**"AMY!!!!!!" **_Alcinamon shouted, racing forward to her human. She sighed and deciding that running was a little too much right now. 

_**"Aw… Heck, this is easier." **_She crossed her arms over her chest. _**"Teleportation to Amy."**_

When this accomplished, Alcinamon grabbed Amy and hugged her. 

_**"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Did Piedmon hurt you in any way, shape, or form? How did he do that and why was he using you against us?"**_

"Since we're asking questions," Tai stated, _"Why didn't you attack her when she was attacking us?"****_

"I couldn't hurt Amy if I tried!" Alcinamon snapped. _**"Besides, she'd never forgive me if I did."**_

"It's not Alcinamon's fault. Something you all should know about how I really came to the Digital World."

Amy sat up to look at the others. 

_"You all know how my father hurt me. Well the last time. He put me in the Hospital. I..."_

"You don't have to say any thing more Amy."

"I must Matt! I was dying. The other thing that kept me alive was the need to see you Matt."

Matt sank down beside me. 

_"It was hard to breath and then this person, no it was Piedmon, he had something in his hand. It was glowing and reacting to me._

Matt, it was your crest."Alcinamon looked from Amy to Matt and then back again. _**"So Piedmon brought you here, then?"**_ She sat, caping her wings in the process.**_ "But that doesn't make any sense, Amy! You've got your OWN crest, the Crest of Spirit, remember? Why…"_**

"You don't understand. Piedmon... he...

I coughed and my body shook. 

_"Amy what did that monster do to you?"_

Matt touched my shoulder and I finched at his touch for a moment. I took a deep breath.

_"Piedmon used Matt's crest to make mine. He placed the crest of Friendship into my heart. I don't understand what happened next but that's when I found myself in the Digital World."_

"I don't get it!" Tai stated.

_**"Neither do I,"**_ Alcinamon agreed.

_"What don't you get?" _Izzy asked.

_**"Well, I understand why Piedmon would want Amy, but I don't get why he'd want me." **_Alcinamon thought about it and sighed. 

_**"I mean, I'm perfectly capable of destroying things, but that's because that's what I was trained to do.**_

Why would he want ME for Amy's Digimon?"

Before Amy could say any more Izzy spoke up. He told everyone he got an e-mail from Gennai. It told him that there was one more Evil Digimon to take out.

Then suddlently, the earth shook and the ground opened up. 

_"Alcinamon!!! Matt!!!"_

I felt the ground disappear from under me.

My first reaction to the whole thing was Oh my GOD! We're all gonna die! Then, I saw Amy fall from me, shouting for Matt and me.

_**"AMY!" **_ I shouted, trying to use my wings to keep me up. Unfortunately, I got dragged down along with everyone else, to the best of my knowledge. I yelped in shock, falling like a sack of bricks, but using my wings as a sort of umbrella.

Well, in any case, we all sort of fell for awhile before we landed in a sort of black area. I don't know what it was, really. I THINK it was studded with stars, but I wasn't sure. I just wanted to get out of there and go back to business.

_ "Where ARE we?"_ Mimi asked, looking around.

_ "Man, I wish I knew," _Matt replied, glancing around._ "Amy, you alright?"_

Amy nodded._ "Mmmm hmmm."_

I felt my wings shift to make an odd noise, alerting everyone to what I felt. I didn't like this.

I looked around to find Alcinamon looked oddly edgy. _"What's wrong, Alcinamon?"_ I asked, looking at her.

_** "I don't like this place,"**_ she confessed. _**"I don't like the feel of it. It feels cold, dark." **_She shuddered. _**"Unfeeling."**_

She gazed at me, her eyes full of sincerity. "It scares me, Amy. I haven't felt anything like this since Myotismon."

_"Why don't you Digivolve then."_My crest glowed and Alcinamon digivolved to MetalAlcinamon. I felt a strange power in myself. I thought could I still digivole to Jagumon. My eyes looked over to Matt. Then Gennai showed up on Izzy's computer. He told us about the Digidestined of the past. 

_"Maybe my Grandmother was one of these kids. She gave me this Digivice. She also told me stories but I wasn't sure if they were true."_ Anyway, that's when Gennai had to go again. He never seemed to stick around when we needed him.

_**"Guys, I'm serious. I don't like this place,"**_ MetalAlcinamon stated, looking around._** "And, coming from me, that's not good…"**_

"She has all the right in the world to be afraid, especially of me." came a strong male voice from ahead of them. We all turned to see something that looked like a multifaceted cube-like thing float towards us.

_ "What IS that thing?"_ Tai wondered, looking at it._ "I don't know," _I said,_ "but it looks REALLY angry."_

** "Well, whatever it is, it's not gonna stick around here for very long!"** MetalAlcinamon stated, angrily._** "You wouldn't last very long, MetalAlcinamon," **_came the harsh voice from the thing. At the top facet, a figure emerged that looked almost like Devimon, but with a metal covering over it's face to make it look like it had a bird's beak.

At this, MetalAlcinamon pulled back. _**"How do you know me? For that matter, WHY do you know me?"**_

The thing laughed,_** "Oh, I know all about you. I know all of you."**_ Okay. NOW this thing was starting to scare me. 

I stared at this thing, finally. I didn't like it, whatever it was._ "All right, you," _Sora shouted. _"That's enough!"_

"Why don't you just tell us who you are?!" Matt demanded.

_** "I'm Apocalymon. Oh, and by the way, does this guy seem familiar to you?"**_

With that, I saw, from one of the facets, a grey image of Myotismon pop out with a strip of red light in his hand.

Not again, oh please, not again. And, just as I had expected, it whacked me clear across the back. I screamed in shock as it hit me, not prepared for the full force of the blast. I raised my hands into the air.

_** "HEAVENS FURY!" **_I shouted, letting the attack hit Apocalymon. Unfortunately, nothing happened. 

**_ "Do you think that you can destroy me?!"_** He laughed. _**"I'm far too powerful for that!"**_

I rolled my eyes. _**"Save it for someone who cares." **_I looked at the others. _**"Guys, come on! Help me take care of this clown!"**_

The other Digimon nodded._**"Right."**_ Amy even decided to digivolve to help out. So, we all threw ourselves at Apocalymon, attempting to bring him down.

_ "Amy! No!"_ Matt shouted after us.

Everything went well for a few minutes before I saw hands on chains shoot out from the facets. 

_**"Guys! Look ou---------"**_ I started to yell. Unfortunately, I couldn't get the rest out before I was wrapped up in one of the hands. I'm not sure about the others, but I'm pretty sure they got grabbed, too. All at once, I felt the energy fly from me, draining me.

I had no control over what had happened, try as I might to fight it. When the hand finally released me, I flew backwards, slamming into Matt. Unfortunately for me, I was Lunamon again. And I wasn't happy. T.K. yelled out to me. I was floting in the air. I was human again. Once again I found myself in Matt's arms. I could see the concern in his eyes. At least he didn't shout at me for my stupid move.

That's when we heard Joe scream. We were being broken down into pieces. Everyone was in shock as one after another disapeared. 

I blinked my eyes and looked around for anyone. 

_**"Amy? Are you here?"**_ came Lunamon's frightened voice from a few feet away from me.

_ "Yeah, Lunamon, I'm right here,"_ I said.

We all were just floating around for a few minutes, but we eventually found the others.

_ "Where ARE we?" _Sora asked.

_ "Well, we've been turned into pieces of computer data,"_ Izzy announced.**_ "Excuse me?!" _**Lunamon demanded. _**"I DON'T LIKE BEING DATA!"**_

"Does that mean we lost?"

"It looks like it."

"No there must be something we can do." It was Kari who spoke up. I looked at her. 

_**"I don't think so!"**_ Lunamon stated._** "I wish there was, though. I don't wanna be data! I want to be able to fly! I want to get out of here. I think I'm claustrophobic!"**_

"You don't even know what that means, you silly Digimon," I laughed.

_** "So? Do YOU know the meaning of every word you use?"**_ Lunamon thought about it._** "What does claustrophobic mean, anyway?"**_

"You don't like tight spaces." Izzy supplied.

_** "Oh… Well, I don't like them, either!"**_ Lunamon stated. 

I thought about the many adventures we all had together. I didn't want all this to end like this. Neither did T.K. We all started talking about the many trials we all had gone through. Then our crest in our hearts began to glow. Matt said that it was more that just his friendship to us but our friendship that made it glow. We realised then that we need each other to make our crest work.

That's when all the Digimon Digivolved to their Ultimate Levels and Gabumon and Agumon Warp-Digivolved to MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Then we found ourselves back facing Apocalymon.

"Back so soon?" Apocalymon demanded. "Yeah!" MetalAlcinamon shouted. "And, this time, we're gonna kick you outta here!"

"I'm sure you are."

Matt held me tight. I could tell he didn't want me to Digivolve again. 

_"Let the Digimon handle this, please Amy!"_

"Okay Matt, I will, but if they need help, then can I help?"

He sighed and nodded. Soon the Digimon were taking out the claws as the Megas were heading in for the kill. I was on MetalGarurumon with Matt. MetalAlcinamon was flying beside WarGreymon and Tai. Sora and Izzy where also on their Digimon flying near us. The others were taking out more of the claws.

Then we all blasted him. _"You're done!"_

"Ya take it like a 'Mon'!"

"**"I still have one more move. Total Annihilation!!!"**

Our Digivices managed to contain the explosion. Then Gennai and Centarumon showed up.

Well, we found out, courtesy of Gennai, that all the other Digimon would get reborn in Primary Village and we were all really happy about that. 

That meant Wizardmon would come back! Then, because we remembered that time was different in the Digital world, we all decided that we should spend the rest of our summer vacation here. Unfortunately, Gennai told us that we couldn't because time adjusted to normal time. So, that meant we all had to leave.

_** "Oh…" **_Lunamon looked at me, unhappy. "That means you have to leave, too."

"I guess so," I agreed.

"Well, Amy, that's not entirely true," Gennai started to say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What the------" Tai started.

"What are you saying?" Matt demanded.

"How come?" T.K. and Kari asked.

"She's part Digimon now," Gennai explained. "If she leaves the Digital world, she'll die."

At this, Lunamon shivered and hopped on my shoulder. "Amy, I don't want you to die!"

"I don't either," Matt stated, "but I want you to come with us."

"Matt, I can't," I said, looking at him.

"You kids had better hurry," Gennai commented. "The gate will only be open again this once." 

It really hurt me to see Amy torn like this. But, unfortunately, we had to say goodbye to our humans. Well, I didn't, but that's because Amy was still with me. So, I said goodbye to the others, instead. Mimi couldn't find Palmon, so I set out looking for her.

"Palmon! Palmon! Where are you?" I shouted.

I heard crying over to my left, so I flew over in that direction. Maybe it was Palmon. Oh, Heavens, I hoped so. Once I got there, I found that I was correct. Palmon was hunched over, crying.

"Palmon? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mimi's going to leave. I think that if I just stay here, it'll make the separation easier," Palmon said through her tears.

"Now, Palmon, you know that isn't true," I chided. "Mimi's really upset that she can't find you. The kids are going to leave soon and she wants to say goodbye."

"I can't," Palmon protested.

"Yes you can," I insisted.

"It's too hard."

I sighed. "Think about it, Palmon. Nothing we've done is easy. We defeated Myotismon AND all the Dark Masters. That wasn't easy, was it?"

"No."

"We've all been friends for so long… We can't let it end without saying goodbye to our friends, Palmon."

She looked at me and I could see the dried up rivers of tears on her face.

"You know, you're right. Let's go."

I nodded and we raced away, together.

I just hoped we weren't too late.

Lunamon was somewhere looking for Palmon. I was sitting beside Matt. I didn't like this, not one bit, but then no one wanted me to die either! Not now, after what Matt and me had gone through. I listened to his music as he played once more for Gabumon and me. I was going to miss him, T.K. and the others I had been friend with. 

Then Matt caught me off guard. His lips pressed against mine. It was my first kiss. Something I would never forget it. He held me for the longest time. Gabumon then pulled on our shirts. It was time to go.

Mimi was crying. As all the kids got on to the rail car. I stared at Matt and T.K. Gabumon and Patamon stood beside me. Then Gatomon blew on the whistle and the rail car started to move. We started to run after it waving good-bye. Then Palmon and Lunamon came running out of the woods. Mimi cried out to her friend saying good-bye. Matt and T.K. shouted back at me. That's when Matt realized his Harmonica was gone. He looked at me. I grinned and raised his Harmonica over my head. He shook his head and waved back to me. 

_"Good-bye Matt, I love you!"_

What will Amy do now that she lives in the Digital World? What will happen in the Future? Only time will tell! We will find out in the next story of Amy and Lunamon!

Corrected by Amy Araki's personal dictionary: ME! 5il3nc3r


End file.
